


Все золото мира

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	1. Chapter 1

В комнате тонко запищал будильник. И кот, сидевший на подоконнике и всматривавшийся в ночной город, спрыгнул на пол и пополз под старый диван. 

Устроившись поудобнее у дальней стены, куда не доставали ни швабра, ни выбивалка, кот принялся ждать. Его расчеты оказались верны: через несколько секунд раздался тонкий женский крик, еще минуту спустя – громкий мат мужским голосом. Если бы кот мог улыбнуться и потереть ручки – он бы это и сделал. Но все, что ему оставалось – это ждать, когда его новоявленные хозяева отыщут остальные приготовленные им сюрпризы. 

***

Ирочку разбудил телефон:

\- Делай, что хочешь и как хочешь, но приезжай, срочно! И забери этого проклятого Гитлера! Потому что я его прикончу!! 

\- Да что он тебе такого сделал? Укусил?

\- Да лучше бы он меня съеееел! – зарыдала Сонечка, – От меня Колька ушел! Сказал, что в доме будет или он, или этот гад… 

\- Не реви, – строго сказала Ирочка, – сейчас приеду, разберемся. 

\- Только поторопись, потому что… 

Что там дальше ныла Сонечка, Ирочка слушать не стала. Тяжело вздохнув, она вылезла из-под теплого одеяла и побрела в душ. Суббота начиналась совсем не так, как хотелось.

Через час сестры уже пиши чай с кексом за столиком в спальне. 

\- На столе ничего нельзя оставить – или разобьет, или сожрет. Гадит везде, где достанет. Кусается. Кольке умудрился трижды в портфель нассать – все документы рабочие испортил. Паспорт сжевал. Как-то научился открывать шкаф – и уничтожать все, до чего получается добраться, – протяжно всхлипывая, перечисляла свои горести Сонечка. 

\- Это же кот, – философски заметила Ирочка

\- Это не кот, – зарыдала Сонечка, – это бич божий, это проклятие, это… это… это…

\- Не разводи панику, – Ирочка не собиралась проникаться настроениями сестры. И Сонечка вдруг разозлилась:

\- Вот и давай, ты его заберешь, и мы посмотрим паника это или правда! 

\- Я не могу его забрать, – категорически отрезала Ирочка, – у меня аллергия. 

\- Что-то я такого за тобой не припомню! 

\- Она недавно появилась. Новоприобретенная, но очень острая. От близкого и долгого контакта с котами сразу начинаю пухнуть и задыхаться. 

«Вот сука хитрожопая», – зло подумала Сонечка, – «обула меня, как последнюю лохушку, всунула это адское создание – а теперь аллергией отмазывается».

\- Я его у себя оставлять не буду, – отрезала Сонечка, – у меня жизнь рушится, личная… 

\- Тогда давай его Катьке отдадим, – решительно заявила Ирочка. 

\- Мы же вроде бы договаривались ничего ей не говорить… – растерялась Сонечка.

\- А ты определись. Ничего ей не говорить – или оставить кота тебе, – едко парировала Ирочка. 

\- Кота у меня не будет! – заверещала Сонечка. 

\- Значит, все, везем его Катьке! – поставила точку в споре Ирочка. 

\- Может, оно и к лучшему. Она его в деревню увезет, потеряет там – ей от тети Лоры и влетит. Вместо большого спасибо. Может, из-за этого кота она эту курицу вообще в завещание не впишет… – принялась мечтать Сонечка. 

-Дай-то Бог, – вздохнула Ирочка. – Пошли ловить кота. 

\- Для начала его надо выманить…

***

Катя как раз была в прихожей, застегивала пальто, когда в дверь властно позвонили.

\- Людмила Васильевна, я открою, – крикнула Катя в глубину квартиры и, не спрашивая, распахнула дверь.

\- Это из жека, раз так звонят, – ответила баба Люся, выходя из комнаты. - Только эти так звонить умеют - как к себе домой!

К их удивлению за дверью стояли Ирочка в изорванной меховой шапке и свисавшей клоками длинной шубе и Сонечка с перебинтованными руками, обмазанным зеленкой лицом и в драной куртке, крест-накрест обвязанной платком. У ног сестер дрожала вусмерть обмотанная разноцветными тряпками корзина. 

\- А вы что тут делаете? – ахнула Катя при виде сестер. – Да еще и в таком виде?

\- Видит Бог, мы этого не хотели, – торжественно сказала Ирочка. – Но настало время тебе узнать страшную правду.

\- Кто-то умер? – испугалась Катя.

\- Тетя Лора попала в больницу, – сказала Ирочка, – и оставила нам на попечение своего кота.

\- Ой, – ахнула Катя. – А почему вы мне не сказали? Я бы ее проведала… Заехала как-нибудь…

\- Она в столице, – сурово ответила Сонечка. – И просила ее не беспокоить визитами. 

\- Но перед отъездом она отдала нам своего кота, – продолжила Ирочка. – У тебя тут квартиры нет, вот, она и не стала тебе ничего говорить. 

\- Но теперь все изменилось, – вставила свои пять копеек Сонечка.

\- У меня аллергия открылась, – сурово продолжила Ирочка. – У Сонечки муж. Поэтому Гитлер теперь твой.

\- Какой такой Гитлер? – не поняла Катя.

\- Кот Лорин, – уточнила Сонечка.

\- У нее же Ступор был, – опешила Катя. 

\- Вот как ты тетку любишь, – сжала губы в узкую полоску Ирочка. – Ступор сдох. А она вместо него Гитлера подобрала. 

\- Его кормить надо, поить… – вставила свои пять копеек Сонечка. 

\- Лоток менять, – согласилась Ирочка. 

\- Не, – с умным видом знатока парировала Сонечка, – лоток можно не менять, он все равно туда не гадит. 

\- Ну, нам пора, – отрезала Ирочка, толкая не в меру говорливую сестру локтем.

На этом они, не прощаясь, синхронно развернулись и рванули к лифту.

\- Вот тебе раз, – растерянно сказала Катя не то им, не то бабе Люсе, не то корзине.

\- Стервы они у тебя, ох, стервы, – сказала баба Люся. – Я тебе сколько раз говорила, не общайся с этими паскудами!

\- Сестры родные, как ни крути, – пожала плечами Катя. 

И тут же опомнилась:

\- Господи, а с котом что делать? Я же его на работу не потащу…

\- Пусть так в корзине и сидит, – предложила баба Люся. – Я его в ванную поставлю. А ты придешь – разберешься. 

\- Спасибо вам. Я с работы заеду и его в село заберу, – сказала Катя. – Пусть там в хате поживет пока. 

\- Это да, я котов не люблю. 

\- Ой, я опаздываю уже, – спохватилась Катя.

\- Беги-беги, ни о чем не беспокойся, – успокоила ее баба Люся. – Я за котом присмотрю. Никуда он не денется до твоего прихода.

Баба Люся, хоть и ушла по старости лет на пенсию, оставалась бодрой и веселой. У нее не было ни одной свободной минуты. Из-за множества дел приходилось их совмещать. Сегодня, например, она гладила постельное белье и смотрела «17 мгновений весны». 

\- Ясность – одна из форм полного тумана, – серьезно сказал Мюллер. 

Баба Люся с ним согласилась. Кот, видимо, тоже – потому что, и без того не закрывавший рот, он завыл из ванной особенно протяжно и зло. 

\- Ишь, как старается, гад! – пробубнила женщина не то себе, не то Мюллеру. – Завывает. Пугает, небось. Грозится. Ну, нас такой дешевкой не возьмешь!

Баба Люся догладила белье и села штопать старые наволочки. Их у нее было много – достались от матери, бабушки и тети Веры. Пришивая заплатки и перешивая пуговицы, баба Люся ушла в свои мысли и только и успевала, что следить за перипетиями на экране – давно знакомыми, но от этого не менее волнующими. 

«Штирлиц никогда не торопил события», – сказал нордический голос с экрана. 

И бабу Люсю вдруг осенило. Вот уже минут пять она не слышала ни возмущенного кошачьего воя, ни робкого мяуканья, ни шипения. 

\- Надо бы пойти проверить, – сказала себе баба Люся, поднимаясь. – Может, издох уже от стресса. Нехорошо перед Катей получится, да. 

Ванная оказалась пуста. На дне лежали только зловонная куча отходов жизнедеятельности, растерзанная корзинка и бесчисленные лоскутах цветных тряпок.

\- Сбежал, зараза! – ахнула баба Люса. – Аспид! Ну, ничего, от меня на моей земле далеко не убежишь!

Котов у нее, заядлой собачницы, отродясь не водилось. И как с ними обращаться, она тоже не знала. Но, в конце концов, что этот кот может такого натворить? Нагадить? Вот еще беда! Огребет веником, да и дело с концом. 

\- … А я хоть раз в жизни кому-нибудь давал взбучку, а? Я старый, добрый человек, про которого распускают слухи, – сказал в комнате Мюллер. И баба Люся с ним полностью согласилась. Она была женщиной доброй, душевной, но зловонная куча в ванной оказалась ну очень лишней. 

\- Киса-киса, иди-ка сюда, – негромко позвала баба Люся. 

Ответом ей была тишина. 

\- Давай же, киса, выходи, я тебе молочка дам…

В первый момент на предложенное угощение никто не отреагировал – а несколько секунд спустя в проеме двери из кухни замаячила серая голова.

\- Аааа, вот ты где, – сказала баба Люся. – И что ты там делаешь?

Голова ухмыльнулась и исчезла.

-Ну, уж нет, – сказала вполголоса баба Люся, – вас, Штрилиц, я попрошу остаться на месте. 

И в три широких шага оказалась на кухне. 

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Сложно сказать, что видел кот. Но перед бабой Люсей на самой середине обеденного стола сидел тощеватый, с большой головой и яркими зелеными глазами немолодой котяра белого цвета с серыми и рыжими пятнами. Он казался каким-то потерянным и несчастным. Баба Люся, хоть и не любила котов, даже немного пожалела его – без хозяйки, по чужим рукам... Голодный, небось. 

\- Ладно, я тебе котлету выделю. Но на балконе запру, чтобы не начудил в квартире. Я за порядок, я порядок люблю. Понял?

Кот промолчал, судя по всему, соглашаясь. И даже немного кивнул – или качнул головой, понимая. И баба Люся опять умилилась – какой умный кот! И какой несчастный. 

Осторожно, чтобы не напугать животное, баба Люся сняла с поясницы плотный шерстяной платок и пошла на кота, словно ловец с сетью. В какой-то момент в голове у женщины мелькнула мысль о тореадоре – но тут же пропала. 

Остальное случилось одновременно и очень быстро: баба Люся попыталась набросить платок на животное, словно сеть, а кот, предвосхищая ее движение, уходя от самодельных силков, легко оттолкнулся от стола, переворачивая его сильным ударом лап, прыгнул на плечо женщине, едва коснувшись, – и пулей вылетел в квартиру. 

\- Вот ты… Тварь пушистая! – заорала баба Люся, с отчаянием глядя на испоганенную скатерть, осколки сахарницы и вазочки для варенья. – Сукин сын! Я тебя сейчас поймаю! Я тебе сейчас задам! Будешь знать, как честным старушкам имущество портить!   
И побежала вслед за котом. 

Это пушистое наказание уже успело добежать до комнаты и взобраться на ковер, висящий на стене. И теперь балансировало под самым потолком. 

\- Слезай по-хорошему, – предложила баба Люся. – Не порть ковер, зараза поганая! 

Кот только ухмыльнулся.

\- А, вот значит как… По-хорошему не хотим?

Кот ухмыльнулся еще шире.

\- Значит, будет по-плохому, – баба Люся резвым, почти строевым шагом вышла из комнаты – и через несколько секунд вернулась, держа в руках тяжелую деревянную швабру.

\- Слезай, ну! 

Кот не шелохнулся. 

Сначала баба Люся попыталась достать его с пола – но кот был слишком высоко. Потом женщина влезла на диван – но кот только поджал хвост: даже оттуда невысокой старушке не хватало роста. 

\- Я герой войны, – предупредила его собеседница, – я с 15 лет партизанила. Я так просто не сдамся!

Кот показал хвостом сложную фигуру – мол, да-да, видел я вас, партизан... 

Баба Люся от рукопашного боя перешла к артобстрелам. Сначала в дело пошла легкая артиллерия: мелкие подушки, лежавшие на кресле. Первая пошла мимо, полетев сильно влево. Кот фыркнул.

\- Ничего, – успокоила его баба Люся, – сейчас я пристреляюсь. 

Вторая подушка прошла правее. 

\- Капитулируй, – предложила баба Люся. – Пока я пленных беру. Спускайся. Котлеты ты уже не получишь, конечно, но супа, так и быть, налью.

Кот сделал вид, что не слышит. 

Третья подушка прошла совсем рядом – но кот не дрогнул и не двинулся. 

\- Ну, не обессудь. Я хотела по-хорошему. 

Четвертая подушка полетела прямо в кота. Но цели не достигла. В последний момент кот умудрился увернуться от нее. 

Тяжелый ковер, который десять лет назад вешали всем подъездом, с горохом скатился вниз, погребая диван, стеклянный журнальный столик и вазу. А сам кот, умело извернувшись, перепрыгнул на окно и повис там на шторе. 

\- Капут тебе, Гитлер, – предупредила ошарашенная баба Люся. Она до конца так и не смогла поверить в происходящее. – Катьке скажу, что сбежал через форточку. Или когда я мусор выносила. 

Женщина взяла большую подушку и кинула ее в кота. Шторы и карниз обвалились. Со звоном вылетело окно. А сам кот прыгнул к двери. 

\- А вас, Штирлиц, я попрошу остаться, – ледяным голосом сказал Мюллер, не зная, что сегодня эта фраза уже произносилась – правда, совершенно зря. 

Да, много не учел Мюллер в тот раз. Ни того, что комната оказалась мала для такого эпичного боя, ни того, что почти все вещи в комнате бабы Люси были старыми, а потому неустойчивыми; ни, тем более, того, что подобранных котов просто так Гитлерами не называют. 

А потому Мюллер даже не успел закричать – когда сначала ему в лицо полетел белый комок с серыми пятнами, а потом его опрокинуло вместе с телевизором и стоящей на нем статуэткой балерины, подарком отца бабы Люси.

Преждевременная, трагическая смерть любимого сериала и любимого телевизора стала для бабы Люси последней каплей. Она выхватила припрятанную в шкафу на черные дни старую сковородку и с улюлюканьем, словно вышедший на тропу войны индеец, ринулась за злостным котом. 

***

Ключ в замке повернулся, дверь отворилась, в прихожей вспыхнул свет – и кот выглянул посмотреть, кто пришел. 

Катя разулась, распрямилась и посмотрела на кота укоризненно-устало:

\- И что ты натворил, а? Паразит! 

Кот заметил на лапе грязное пятно и принялся его счищать.

\- Людмила Васильевна такая милая, добрая женщина, приютила тебя, накормить хотела… А ты на нее шкаф уронил.

Пятно не счищалось, а потому кот весь ушел в работу. 

\- Теперь поедешь в село жить, будешь целыми днями один в хате запертый сидеть, скучать, потому что я буду на работе. А мне кататься туда-сюда придется, пока тетя Лора из больницы не вернется и тебя не заберет. 

Кот оттер пятно и посмотрел на Катю чистыми, честными глазами. Таких глаз не бывает у убийц шкафов и телевизоров. 

\- Есть хочешь? 

Кот жалобно мяукнул и сделал глаза побольше и попросительнее. 

\- Тогда пойдем на кухню, миску поищем. Я тебе молока купила. Сойдет, надеюсь. Вот только имя у тебя больно незвучное. Наверное, ты потому и нервный такой. Будешь Прохором. Договорились? 

Кот промолчал, а молчание издавна считалось знаком согласия. Мюллер бы с этим не согласился и даже, пожалуй, подсказал Кате, чего опасаться, – но он права голоса уже не имел, ибо вместе с телевизором навсегда отправился в электронный ад.

Всю ночь Катя по мере сил и возможностей пыталась навести порядок в разгромленной квартире. А Гитлер вполглаза следил за перемещениями новой хозяйки и дремал на той самой тяжелой подушке. Ему снились неведомое село, хата, другие коты и кошки, птицы и рыбки. Дивный новый мир звал и обещал заманчивые перспективы. Оставалось надеяться, что он окажется крепче, чем предыдущие миры и хозяева.


	2. Кот в мешке

Перед гостями, соседями и немногочисленными родственниками хозяйка называла его окрас серым, шпротным или помойным. Это было унизительно и оскорбительно, но Штирлиц не обижался. 

Сам-то он знал, что по-научному называется камышовым котом, и очень этим гордился. Потому что когда-то очень-очень давно на этом свете жил некий сэр Камыш, давший начало их роду. Это был весьма благородный и значительный кот, который совершил немало подвигов и прожил долгую, насыщенную жизнь. И Штирлиц надеялся, что однажды сможет стать достойным своего знаменитого предка. И вот тогда-то точно никто не сможет назвать его шпротным или помойным, а род Камыша вернет себе былую славу. 

Долгими пустыми днями, ожидая возвращение хозяйки и лениво гоняя по квартире пыльные шарики, Штирлиц мечтал о том, как однажды он отправится в большой мир совершать подвиги. После каждого такого подвига он возвращался бы к своей хозяйке и хвастался бы трофеями, а она бы слушала его внимательно, гладила, хвалила – а не сидела, как обычно, уткнувшись в телефон, ноутбук или телевизор. За неполные полтора года Штирлиц напридумывал себе кучу способов проявить геройство, и теперь у него просто чесались лапы поскорее взяться за их воплощение в жизнь 

Трудно сказать, сколько еще Штирлицу пришлось бы влачить свое унылое, бессмысленное существование, если бы однажды хозяйка не пришла домой пьяноватая, веселая и нехорошо оживленная. Подхватив Штирлица под передние лапы, посадила его на кухонный стол, сама села на табуретку, прямо перед ним, обхватила голову кота руками и несколько минут просто смотрела в глаза. А потом сказала каким-то чужим, противно-высоким голосом:

– Ты меня, конечно, не поймешь… Но… У меня появился мужчина. И в этот раз все серьезно, не то, что раньше... Это любовь, как в сказке… Как… Но животных он не любит, да и дети пойдут… В общем, я тебя тетке отвезу. Тебе там понравится. Так что прости меня, конечно, но мне надо думать о своем благополучии, а не о котах. 

Штирлиц из этой речи действительно не понял ничего. Он был умным котом и знал, что на столе сидеть нельзя; не любил пьяных и терпеть не мог, когда ему смотрят прямо в глаза. Но и спорить с хозяйкой не решился. 

Ночь прошла беспокойно – хозяйка допоздна не ложилась спать, все ходила из угла в угол, звонила по телефону, кричала в трубку тонким, злым голосом. Да и когда улеглась в постель, долго не засыпала, ворочалась, ругалась то на подушку, то на одеяло. 

Измученный и уставший, Штирлиц отстраненно, апатично и полусонно воспринял и то, что ему насыпали много любимого корма, и то, что его хорошенько расчесали, и то, что его упаковали в корзину и обвязали сверху платком, а потом куда-то понесли. А потом, убаюканный, как-то незаметно заснул. 

Когда он проснулся, корзина уже не двигалась. Где-то совсем рядом шумела улица и ходили люди. Сквозь прутья доносился даже не букет – оркестр запахов. Штирлиц на долгие минуты завис, изучая их. Из академического ступора его вывел вопрос:

– И что ты тут делаешь? – внезапно спросил голос. Поскольку вопрос прозвучал совсем рядом, а больше тут никого не было, Штирлиц понадеялся, что интересуются у него. 

– Сижу, – честно сказал Штирлиц.

– А ты кто? – спросил тот же голос. 

– Я – Штирлиц, сэр Камышовый, из рода Камышовых. А вы?

– Ну… – замялся голос. – Вообще-то у меня много имен. Зови меня другом.

– Хорошо, – согласил Штирлиц. Он немного разволновался – у него никогда прежде не было ни друзей, ни подобных собеседников.

– Так что ты здесь делаешь, сэр Озерный? – продолжал допрос голос. 

– Кажется, переезжаю к тете, – честно ответил Штирлиц. 

– И долго еще осталось ехать? – иронично поинтересовался голос. 

– Не знаю, я там не был никогда, – замявшись, признался Штирлиц. 

– Я тебя растрою, – весело сказал голос. – Твоя прекрасная поездка благополучно закончилась у помойки. Хотя, возможно, твоя тетушка и обитает на свалке и зовется леди Мусорной, княгиней Отбросной. 

– Нет, это вряд ли, – Штирлиц разволновался. – Меня обещали к тете, не к помойке. 

Даже в своей башне из слоновой кости и корма премиум-класса он знал, что мусорник – это приговор для всех уважающих себя котов, это несмываемый и вечный позор скитаний и бандитской жизни. Неужели судьбе было суждено привести его к подвигам через такое социальное дно?

– Сэр, не тут теть – а мусорные ящики есть. 

– Ты точно в этом уверен? – Штирлиц надеялся, что его голос не дрожит.

– Ну, мне-то помоек не знать! – фыркнул голос. 

Что на это ответить, Штирлиц не придумал. 

– Помочь выбраться? – предложил голос.

– Помоги, – грустно согласился Штирлиц. 

– Ок, будь начеку, чтобы я тебя не задел, – предупредил голос.

Потом раздался стук, треск, скрежет – и Штирлиц увидел свет в прямом и переносном смысле. 

Реальность в первом с ней столкновении Штирлица восхитила: мир был огромным, солнечным, наполненным звуками и запахами. А вот личная встреча со спасителем его разочаровала: у остатков корзины скромно стоял тощеватый, большеголовый кот – белый, с серыми и рыжими пятнами. 

Такой не тянул на друга в подвигах, не блистал благородством. Пожалуй даже, судя по внешнему виду незнакомца, компания с подобным типом грозили только неприятности, беды, бесчестие и бесславный конец. 

– Привет, – еще раз поздоровался Штирлиц.

– Ну, привет, – ответил тем же голосом незнакомый кот. – Что дальше делать собираешься? 

– Не знаю еще, – честно ответил Штирлиц. – У меня запланированы всякие подвиги, но это на перспективу, на потом. А ты?

– Я тут вообще-то по делам, – ответил кот. – Одну даму навещаю.

– А с тобой можно? – робко попросился Штрилиц. Дамы – это для подвигов было очень хорошо. Тем более, в самом крайнем случае, ее можно будет спасти от незнакомца, если тот поведет себя неприемлемо и окажется разбойником. 

– Тетку свою пойди поищи, – предложил кот. 

– Да я не знаю ни где она живет, ни как выглядит… Я лучше с тобой…

– Ну, ладно, пошли, – великодушно согласился кот. – Но смотри, я тебя не нанимал, так что отвечаешь сам за себя.

– Договорились, – радостно согласился Штирлиц. 

Шли они долго – или, по крайней мере, Штирлицу так показалось. Он озирался по сторонам, стараясь не отстать от провожатого. Все было занимательно, красиво и интересно. И вызывало тысячи вопросов. Будь воля Штирлица, он бы спрашивал и спрашивал – но после первого же нелюбезного ответа своего нового знакомого поток вопросов приостановился сам собой. Ибо не в правилах благородных котов раздражать своих собеседников-спасителей. 

– Пришли, – внезапно сказал кот.

Они стояли перед огромным, многоэтажным, очень красивым домом. Штирлиц невольно засмотрелся на здание. Ему почему-то показалось, что еще недавно он и сам жил в таком же, а перед окнами вот так же качались ветви высокого дерева. 

– Не тормози, – прервал его размышления кот.

– И что дальше? – не понял Штирлиц.

– Лезем в окно – а дальше действуем по обстоятельствам. 

– А как мы туда полезем? – уточнил Штирлиц.

– Как это – как? – удивился кот. – По дереву. 

Кот, судя по всему, был в этом профессионалом – он ловко перескакивал с ветки на ветку, цеплялся когтями, подтягивался. Штирлиц не успевал за ним и несколько раз даже срывался – но кот успевал ловко его подхватить.

– Долго еще? – на одной из веток Штирлиц решил сделать привал.

– Еще половина этажа осталась, так что не тормози, – кот легко подтолкнул его вверх. – Если решил тут подождать…

– Нет-нет, – Штирлиц покорно полез вверх.

Потом они шли к окну по ветке (Штирлицу казалось, что она очень тонкая и длинная, а кот прыгал по ней, раскачивался и смеялся над своим неудачливым товарищем) и лезли в приоткрытую форточку. 

– Ну, вот мы и дома, – сказал кот, когда они наконец-то приземлились на пол в кухне.

– Ты здесь живешь? – поинтересовался Штирлиц. Кухня была явно богатая и красивая, но никаких кошачьих мисок в ней не наблюдалось.

– Уже нет, – признался кот.

– А что мы тогда тут делаем? – у Штирлица сердце ушло в пятки. – Грабим?

– Неа, мстим, – махнул хвостом кот. 

– За что? – попытался узнать Штирлиц. Месть была и хороша, и нет с точки зрения совершения подвига. Если месть была оправдана, если карали злодеев – это было геройство. А вот если мстили безосновательно – это было самое настоящее преступление. 

– За все хорошее, – отговорился кот. – Не мешай, нам все надо сделать быстро.

Кот метнулся к холодильнику, мастерски открыл его, вытащил из морозилки огромную рыбу и за хвост поволок ее в коридор. От одного вида такой роскоши у Штирлица зарябило в глазах и заурчало в животе. Пока кот карабкался с рыбой к вентиляционному отверстию и запихивал туда свою добычу, Штирлиц вспоминал, что с утра так ничего и не поел.

– А теперь пошли, поможешь, – выдернул его из размышлений о еде кот.

Штирлиц пошел за ним. И уже через несколько секунд они очутились в кладовке, отделанной под огромный шкаф. 

– И что мне делать? – уточнил Штирлиц.

Кот подошел к нему и закинул хвост на спину:

– Видишь ряды туфель?

– Ага.

– А на самом деле это туалеты. Так что быстро ссым в них!

– Именно в них? – уточнил Штирлиц.

– Угу, – подтвердил кот.

– Именно ссым? – так и не понял логики Штирлиц.

– Не тупи! – фыркнул на него кот. – Запах есть – доказательств нет. Поехали! Некогда рассиживаться!

После этого они еще насрали в карманы шубы и пуховика («Весна уже, скоро никто их одевать не кинется!») и в клочья изодрали несколько спрятанных сумочек («Они типа запасные, пусть думает, что их моль поела»). 

– И что теперь? – спросил Штирлиц, когда они закончили.

– Ну, мы заслужили хороший обед, – ответил ему кот. – А дальше пойдем по домам.

Штирлиц хотел уточнить, что с домом у него есть некоторая заминка – но не успел: кот умело вытащил из холодильника несколько кусочков колбасы, мясо, сыр. 

– Давно я так вкусно не ел, – утолив первый голод, Штирлиц решил реализовать свою вторую мечту – пообщаться с другом за обедом. 

– Ну, надо на себя надеяться. Хозяева в плане еды не самые надежные товарищи, – прочавкал кот. 

– Ну, а где в квартире еды такой возьмешь? – Штирлиц пытался выбрать между более красной и более черной колбасой, но так и не смог и стал пихать в рот оба куска.

– В холодильнике, – сыто хмыкнул кот и икнул. – Я же тоже сейчас не в магазин бегал!

– Ну, а как хозяйке потом объяснить, когда она просит, кто съел? – удивился Штирлиц.

– Вот ты дурачок, – беззлобно хмыкнул кот. – Что там объяснять? Делаешь сначала удивленное лицо, потом возмущенное. А потом, когда понимаешь, что тебе не поверили, тикаешь! И вся история. 

Штирлиц хотел сказать, что это некрасиво – но не успел. Щелкнул замок – и в квартиру вплыла очень ухоженная старушка.

Несколько секунд она, словно не веря своим глазам, смотрела на них – а потом заверещала:

– Гитлер, скотина! Это ты!! А я-то гадаю, кто ко мне повадился пакостить! 

– Шухер! Бежим к двери! – скомандовал тот, кого назвали Гитлером. Штирлиц понял, что задавать вопросы или возмущаться сейчас не к месту. И рванул за новым товарищем. 

Гитлер проскочил мимо зловредной старухи целым, а вот Штирлиц получил зонтиком по лапке.

– Ой-ой-ой, – завопил он.

– Главное не останавливайся! – оглянувшись на невезучего товарища, посоветовал Гитлер. – Нам еще до улицы надо добраться, там она нас точно не поймает! 

– Беги один, – Штирлиц начал терять скорость. На трех лапах далеко не убежишь. 

Злобная старуха с зонтиком приближалась – и бедняга даже прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть свою мучительную смерть. Но боли он не почувствовал – зато ощутил, как кто-то схватил его за шкирку, оторвал от пола – а потом он куда-то провалился. 

Открыл глаза Штирлиц только тогда, когда понял, что полет прекратился. Он осмотрелся по сторонам и увидел, что валяется в куче мусора. Рядом лежал Гитлер и смотрел на него насмешливо:

– Привет, космонавт! 

– Мы в аду или в раю? – спросил Штирлиц. 

– В мусоропроводе, – честно ответил Гитлер. – Пожалуй, ближе к аду. Хотя, с другой стороны, как на это посмотреть… 

– Это она нас?..

– Это я нас, – признался Гитлер. – Иначе были бы мы уже ковриками для ног. Лора бы с нами панькаться не стала. Все, пошли отсюда? 

– Пошли, – согласился Штирлиц. 

Он внезапно вспомнил свою прошлую жизнь – и она вдруг показалась ему далеким, прекрасным сном, который слишком быстро закончился. 

– И что дальше? – спросил Штирлиц, когда они, мокрые, грязные и вонючие, выбрались на улицу.

– Ну, дальше мне бы надо домой. Вот только с тобой, – Гитлер скептически посмотрел на раненную ногу Штирлица, – я туда не к вечеру, а к следующим выходным доберусь. А мне так нельзя. 

– И что делать? – таким несчастным Штирлиц себя не чувствовал никогда. Почему он всем приносит только горе? Что за карма такая?

– Загнанных лошадей пристреливают, раненых воинов бросают как балласт, – честно сказал Гитлер, – но ты жалок настолько, что это даже страшно. Ты же без меня пропадешь.

– Я без тебя пропаду, – грустно согласился Штирлиц.

– А я с тобой пропаду, – вздохнул Гитлер, – ну да ладно. Пошли.

Некоторое время они шли по шумным городским улицам. Время от времени Гитлер останавливался и не то присматривался, не то принюхивался, а потом кивал Штирлицу – мол, не то, пойдем дальше. Штирлиц уже начал побаиваться, что его новоявленный друг заблудился, когда тот остановился у очередной двери, кивнул сам себе и сказал Штрилицу:

– Все, привал. Занимаем стратегическую позицию и ждем.

– Чего ждем? – уточнил Штирлиц.

– Увидишь, – успокоил его Гитлер. 

Сели они вовремя – минут через пять из двери плотным потоком повалили молодые люди. Очень быстро перед нашими героями уже лежала небольшая горка из пирожков, бутербродов, кусочков колбасы и сосисок и даже небольшое блюдечко с водой и крышечка с йогуртом. 

– Что тут у вас? – раздался веселый женский голос.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, тут коты такие… Бедные… Посмотрите!.. – ответил ей нестройных хор. 

– Смотри, что буду делать я, и повторяй за мной, звук в звук, шаг в шаг. Понял? – ответа Гитлер дожидаться не стал. С тихим, жалобным мяуканьем он кинулся в ноги подошедшей Кате.

– Прохор, а ты что здесь делаешь?

Гитлер посмотрел на нее максимально несчастно. 

– Мяааауууууу!

– Знаешь, я теперь начинаю понимать всю странность паранойи Иры, у которой в квартире почему-то постоянно воняет кошачьими экскрементами, и истерии Сони, у которой какое-то неведомое животное регулярно уничтожает итальянские шторы.

– Мииииааауууууу! – Гитлер напустил страдания в голос и слезы во взгляд.

– Ладно, – вздохнула Катя. – Это все равно уже мелочи. Да и на автобус надо спешить, потому что больше ничем в село не уедем. А ночевать меня с тобой уже никто не пустит.

– Мияааааааааау! – согласился Гитлер и кивнул в сторону Штирлица, который проигнорировал советы товарища и так и остался сидеть в стороне.

– Друга нашел? – правильно поняла его Катя. – А я думала, ты только врагов умеешь заводить. Ладно, ждите меня здесь.

Через минуту она вернулась уже с переноской.

– Полезайте, – предложила котам. – Я понимаю, что в тесноте, да не в обиде.

– Значится так, – расположившись поудобнее, Гитлер начал поучать своего новоявленного друга. – На петуха надо прыгать с разбегу – и сразу на спину, потому что они клевучие, эти петухи. Свинью надо кусать в уши или в пятачок, потому что в остальных частях они – чистый танк, зубы поломаешь. А когда встретишь козу…

– А по-мирному с ними точно нельзя? – уточнил Штирлиц.

– Нет, – категорично ответил Гитлер. – Даже не пытайся! 

– Жаль, – честно ответил Штирлиц. Разбойничья жизнь его не прельщала, но и других перспектив не было. Да и, пожалуй, были же на свете благородные разбойники? Вот и он станет один из таких. 

– Чего жаль? – удивился Гитлер. – Придет лето – пойдем на колхозное поле на быков охотиться. Вот где веселуха будет! 

Утомленный долгим днем, убаюканный страшными историями Гитлера Штирлиц задремал. И преступления, и подвиги, и рыцари, и разбойники временно отошли на задний план. Штирлицу снилось лето, солнце, луг и счастливый бык размером с морскую свинку, который, дурачась и веселясь, убегал от них по изумрудной газонной траве. И там, во сне, жизнь была прекрасна, как и прежде.


End file.
